ruben_the_hedgehog_officialfandomcom-20200214-history
World Is Mine
World Is Mine is the first episode of HMPD's first season Hatsune Miku Project DIVA. Storyline “Enough!” A female voice is heard. “Is this how you think of me?! A princess who just thinks of herself?!” “N-No! It’s just a song! It’s not about you!” The male said. “It’s over! Everything! Our relationship, me being the singer to your songs, everything!” She throws some papers to the ground and leaves. “No… Now where I’ll find a new singer…?” CHANGES Near a fountain Umeda, the same boy signs the paper earlier thrown to the ground. “Akiyama… Akihiro. Signed, but damn… Last day on the Kansai region and I lost my singer AND my girlfriend… This suuuucks!” “Princess?” A female voice is heard. “Hum?” Akihiro turns to see a girl with two long blue pigtails, with the papers he had sign in her hands. “How did you…?!” “Is this a song?! It sounds great!” “Hum… Thanks, but I won’t release this song…” “Why?” “Lost my singer…” “Maybe one day you’ll find one. Maybe soon. Maybe now!” “What are you implying?” “That you should have me as a singer for this song!” “What?! No way! I don’t even know you! Neither I know if you have the skills to sing!” “That was rude, you jerk!” “It’s the true though!” He breaths deeply. “Let’s make it this way. Here’s my number. I’m going home in Akihabara. If one day you go to Tokyo, call me and I’ll see what I can do.” “Hum… OK.” The girl goes away. “Yeah, right… Like someone from here would spend so much to go to Tokyo.” CHANGES Some weeks pass, Akihiro still hasn’t write another song after that one. His bell rings while he’s preparing lunch. “Hum? Coming!” He finishes preparations and goes open his door. When he opens it, he sees the blue haired girl from Umeda. “Wha-?!” “Hiiii!” https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aOAptsfA6Tk OPENING They’re both seating having lunch. “Thanks for giving me lunch! It’s actually pretty yummy!” “I can’t actually believe this girl went from Umeda just to be a singer! Jeez, talk about dedication…” “Finisheeeeed! Let’s test me!” “YOU HAVE ALREADY FINISHED?! Calm down, I’m still eati… WOAH!”” She pulls him by the arm. “Just test me! I swear I’ll be good!” “Gosh! OK, let’s just finish this!” They leave house and start walking around Akiba. “Akihabara is pretty beautiful compared to Umeda.” The girl says. “And packed, so don’t get lost. By the way, do you have a name?” “Oh, yeah! I’m sorry. My name’s Hatsune Miku! Yours?” “Akiyama Akihiro, but drop the formalities, call me Akihiro.” “Then you can call me Miku!” “This girl as way too many energy… Well, if she sings well, that’s actually pretty cool. Maybe a part of me was waiting for this girl to appear… WHAT AM I SAYING?!” They reach a studio. “Wait… Why are we on a movie studio?” Miku asks. “Visit.” Akihiro shows a card to the security guard. “We’ll test your voice. We’ll use the recording booths from my aunt.” “Wait… Your aunt is…?!” “Yes! My aunt is indeed Akiyama Atsuma!” He says proudly. When they arrive at the booth A, Atsuma was waiting for them. “Hi, nephew!” “Hi, I ne…” Akihiro gets interrupted by Miku. “I love your movies so much! It’s an honor to actually meet you!” “Hahaha, it’s fine! So… What do you need? You only contact me a few times, so what’s the matter?” “So… Long story short, I broke with Kazumi-chan, lost her as a singer and now I’m testing this girl to see if she can be my next singer.” “I see… Well, I’ll go inside with her while you prepare the table.” After some minutes, everyone is set and ready. When Akihiro gives the signal, Miku starts singing an upbeat song with a magnificent voice, leaving Akihiro open-mouthed. After she returns… “How was I?” “How can I put this? You’re amazing! I’ll be honest, I thought you were another wannabe singer.” “Haha, thanks!” “But…” Akihiro changes to a serious tone. “Hum?” “You lack technique and you have some fails, but we’ll train that.” “Does that mean…?” “Yeah.” Akihiro reaches out his hand. “Welcome aboard, Miku!” He smiles. “Yes!” She shakes his hand. “One problem… I don’t have an house.” CHANGES “You can use my guest room as your room from now on.” Akihiro said. “I shall do it then! What about that song though?” “Song? The princess one?” “Yes! I wanna sing it as my first song!” “Are you sure? It needs some rewriting, but people may think you’re an himedere, you know that?” “But I AM indeed a princess!” He sighs. “I’ll do it then. Just practice your voice and don’t go overboard with it.” “Sure thing!” She smiles. “I’ll change the room now, so see you soon.” “Yeah.” CHANGES Some days pass and Miku wakes up to a sweet scent. “I smell… Food…” She stands up and slowly dresses up and goes to the kitchen, where she finds Akihiro with a big smile on his face. “The music is done!” The almost asleep Miku turns her frown upside down. “Yeah!” CHANGES They went to the recording booth after breakfast. Someone was shaking. “Miku? Are you alright?” Akihiro asked her. “I’m… A bit nervous… This will be my first song, after all…” Akihiro grabs one of her hands with both of his, Miku just blushes. “Wha-Wha-What are you doing?!” He smacks her hand with both of his and she stops shaking. “Hum?” Miku was surprised. “Don’t forget I’m here and I’ll support you from now on. Let’s rock them, Miku!” She blushes a bit. “Ye-Yeah!” After some audio recording, Miku exited the recording booth. “This felt good!” “Now take this!” Atsuma said with what looked like costumes. “What?” Miku was confused. “We need to choose what will be your type of image and do a videoclip for the song.” Akihiro explained. “Isn’t this way to fast?” “If we release your single WITH a videoclip, our chances to be heard will increase, so c’mon!” “OK, I like this one. Looks like a school uniform, but let me try it.” CHANGES When Miku returns, Akihiro and Atsuma smiled. “That looks perfect for a signature look!” Akihiro says. “This is happening so fast!” Miku says, blushing. “Let’s shoot the videoclip. Akihiro, you can go home and we’ll talk later.” Atsuma says to him. “OK, see you girls later then.” Akihiro goes to his house, resting for the next day. “Knowing my aunt, she’ll put an all nighter editing the videoclip… Hahaha.” Akihiro goes to his room to sleep. CHANGES Akihiro wakes up by someone’s voice in the living room. “Akihiro, wake up! Your aunt just called! She wants to show us the product of the videoclip!” Hearing that, Akihiro rushes and dresses up. After having breakfast, the two of them go to Atsuma’s studio. “Here, I’ll present to you the final videoclip for… World Is Mine!” The video starts to play with a singing cheerful Miku. TIME Japanese (日本語歌詞) Romaji (ローマ字) 世界でいちばんおひめさま　そういう扱い　心得てよね sekai de ichiban ohimesama sou iu atsukai kokoroete yo ne ' ' その一　いつもと違う髪形に気がつくこと sono ichi itsumo to chigau kamigata ni ki ga tsuku koto その二　ちゃんと靴までみること sono ni chanto kutsu made miru koto いいね？ ii ne? その三　わたしの一言には三つの言葉で返事すること sono san watashi no hitokoto ni wa mittsu no kotoba de henji suru koto わかったら右手がお留守なのを　なんとかして！ wakattara migite ga orusu nano o nantoka shite! ' ' べつに　わがままなんて言ってないんだから betsu ni wagamama nante itte nain dakara キミに心から思って欲しいの kimi ni kokoro kara omotte hoshii no かわいいって kawaii tte ' ' 世界で一番おひめさま sekai de ichiban ohimesama 気がついて　ねえねえ ki ga tsuite nee nee 待たせるなんて論外よ mataseru nante rongai yo わたしを誰だと思ってるの？ watashi o dare dato omotteru no? もうなんだか　あまいものが食べたい！ mou nanda ka amai mono ga tabetai! いますぐによ ima sugu ni yo ' ' いちごの乗ったショートケーキ ichigo no notta shootokeeki こだわりたまごのとろけるプリン kodawari tamago no torokeru purin みんな　みんな　我慢します・・・ minna minna gaman shimasu... わがままな子だとおもわないで wagamama na ko dato omowanai de わたしだってやればできるもん watashi datte yareba dekiru mon あとで後悔するわよ ato de koukai suru wa yo ' ' 当然です！だってわたしは touzen desu! datte watashi wa ' ' 世界で一番おひめさま sekai de ichiban ohimesama ちゃんと見ててよね　どこかに行っちゃうよ？ chanto mitete yo ne dokoka ni icchau yo? ふいに抱きしめられた　急に　そんな！　えっ？ fui ni dakishimerareta kyuu ni sonna! e? 「轢かれる　危ないよ」　そう言ってそっぽ向くキミ "hikareru abunai yo" sou itte soppo muku kimi ' ' ・・・こっちのが危ないわよ ...kocchi no ga abunai wa yo TIME OFF “That was amazing!” Akihiro and Miku sayed together. “Let’s work together from now on, Miku!” Akihiro smiled. “Of course!” Miku smiled as well. Trivia TBA Category:Episode Category:Hatsune Miku Project DIVA